Two Halves of a Whole
by shadowdweller25
Summary: The man was his drug and he was the addict. He couldn't stop, no matter how wrong it was. McGibbs. Dark and Slash.
1. Tim

**Title: **Two Halves of a Whole

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** The man was his drug and he was the addict. He couldn't stop, no matter how wrong it was.

******Warning:** Dark and Slash

* * *

**Two Halves of a Whole**

CHAPTER 1

The first time he was drunk.

The second time he was stressed.

The third time…he really had no excuse. Just like he had no excuse for all the other times. He knew it was wrong, and he shouldn't be doing this, but he couldn't help it. Jethro was his drug and he was an addict.

Tim never thought he would be one of those people, cheaters, but here he was, standing in front of Leroy Jethro Gibbs' door to his house. Abby deserved better than this. He should just walk away and stop this. All of it.

But he couldn't. He couldn't walk away.

"You gonna stand there all night?"

Jumping in surprise as he hadn't noticed Jethro at first, he nodded and walked inside. Jethro shutting and locking the door behind him. He never locked the door, only when Tim came over so there was no chance of interruptions.

The others thought that Tim and Jethro were finally getting closer than they used to be. That Tim finally turned to Jethro for something and the older man was there for him. In turn, having a stronger relationship with their leader. And they were happy, happy that Jethro was finally treating Tim like a son, like his own child, like he treated the others.

Thing was, that wasn't how they were at all. If Jethro saw him as a son, and Tim saw Jethro as a father, then lock them up for incest.

Tim sighed as Jethro pressed against his back, wrapping his arms around his waist, and pressed light kisses along his neck. "Jethro," he sighed, leaning into his lover of two months.

Tim had no idea how to label their relationship. He didn't know if Jethro was considered Tim's mistress or if Tim was Jethro's boy toy. Either way, Tim was cheating on Abby with his boss. With Jethro. With the man Abby saw as her father.

And he couldn't stop.

Jethro started to move him forward, walking up the stairs as he continued to assault his neck. When they finally reached the bedroom, Tim turned and kissed Jethro, wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Jethro's hold on his waist was tight as he held him close.

They hadn't been able to be alone and have a night together as Abby had been clingy to Tim lately and the cases have been piling up on them. There have been the short moments of being alone together during work, like in the elevator or when he and Jethro went out in the field together. Tim's missed Jethro so much, and he could tell by the grip of Jethro's hold that he also missed him.

Tim swiftly took Jethro's shirt off, his lover doing the same. Quickly they removed the rest of their clothes and Tim bounced as he was pushed back on the bed, Jethro quickly covering him. Sighing at the feel of the older man covering him, he kissed Jethro with his fingers in his hair, threading through the silver hair that Tim loved so much.

Jethro growled from deep in his chest, it vibrating from his chest and against his own, and hitched Tim's thigh high up on his waist, his hips pressing into his. Gasping, he thrust his hips in return, grinding them together and moaning as their cocks ground against each other.

"Jethro," he whimpered in need.

He needed the man. He needed to be filled by the man above him.

"Take me."

Those blue eyes flashed fire before his mouth was assaulted as Jethro reached over to grab the lube that sat on the bedside table, ready and waiting to be used for their first night together in two weeks. And for them, that was long. One week was too long for them. Tim was surprised they even had enough patience for lube.

"Spread."

Throwing his legs wide open, he tilted his hips and relaxed as Jethro spread his cheeks and spread some lube on his rim, teasing with his finger before he slipped it inside him. Sighing at the feeling, he looked at Jethro to see him staring intently at him, his finger moving in and out of him, quickly a second and third finger adding the first. When he thought he would explode with need and pleasure at his prostate stroked with those rough fingers, Jethro finally removed his fingers before lubing his cock and moving forward to be cradled in between Tim's legs.

Wrapping his legs around him, he waited until he felt the tip of Jethro's cock pass his rim before thrusting his hips to pull the man inside him. "Ugh," he grunted with his head thrown back, finally feeling it. Jethro pushed the rest of the way, becoming one with him.

He felt his hands grabbed and raised ahead his head, fingers interlocked by the older man's.

Jethro pulled back, thrusting back in with a grunt, his abs flexing as his hips pushed and slid his cock back inside him. Tim's breathing stuttered, his own hips thrusting to meet that beautiful hard cock.

Their bodies moved as one, working as one to reach both completion and satisfaction. He felt his heart racing as his blood ran hot and himself break out in a sweat. His hair became damp the longer their hips met, he didn't know how long they've been dancing, but he didn't care. Those dilated blue eyes above his promised so much that he couldn't even ask for.

The grunts and sighs and groans coming from Jethro just spurred him on, pushed him further.

The sound of music had him blinking his eyes, his hips stuttering in pause, Jethro's too. It took him a while to control his breathing enough to realize it was his cell phone. It took him another few moments to realize whose ringtone it was. It was some band he didn't know and dark. And he knew instantly whose name and picture was flashing in announcement.

Abby.

Looking back up at Jethro, he saw fire and something he didn't know flash through those eyes before Jethro pulled back. Tim was worried he was going to answer it or make Tim answer it, but Jethro's hard thrust to his prostate not only had him scream in both surprise and pleasure but drove all thoughts of Abby away. "Fuck, Jethro," he moaned as his fingers flexed around Jethro's. "Again."

Grunting, he did just that. Thrust hard and fast, with purpose. A complete contrast to how it was before. Where it had been slow and leisurely, gentle, this was hard, fast, and a drive to make what Jethro thought was his to come.

And he was. He was Jethro's and he was going to come. All it would take is a few more strokes.

But the ringing came again and this time it was actual ringing. Meaning from Jethro's phone. Cursing and pausing, pressing a kiss to Tim's lip in apology, he reached over and grabbed his cell. Again Tim watched the man's eyes flash and knew it was immediately.

Instead of putting it back and ignoring it, Jethro looked down at him and flipped the cell phone open. "Yeah?"

"Gibbs, have you seen Tim?"

Tim's breathing hitched as Jethro's eyes locked with his and he thrust. "Yeah, he's here."

"Oh okay. Why didn't he answer his phone?"

His fingers reached for Jethro and dug into his hip as the man thrust again, his cock hitting its target. He couldn't believe how calm Jethro was with what he was doing as he talked to Abby on the phone. It was taking everything he had to keep quiet.

"You called?"

"Yeah, you didn't hear it?"

A hard thrust had his eyes crossing as he clawed at Jethro.

"Was in the kitchen. Tim's asleep."

"Oh okay. You gonna wake him?"

"No. It's been a busy few weeks. Let him rest."

Tim pulled a pillow over his face as he was grunting more and more and he could feel his orgasm coming. His hips flexed to meet Jethro again and again. Needing that release.

"Aw, Gibbs, taking care of one of your Gibblets?"

Something seemed to snap inside Jethro as the pillow was suddenly pulled off his face, thrown across the room and when he looked up at Jethro, the possessive and jealousy was so dark in his eyes Tim almost stopped breathing. He felt rough fingers caress his hip before moving up, up, and up. The trail slowed as they reached his collarbone and his breath hitched as that rough hand lightly gripped his neck.

"Yeah, Abby," he whispered and Tim's eyes rolled back in his head when Jethro thrust and gave a small squeeze to his throat. "I take care of what's mine."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

His cell was on the table not a second sooner. Jethro pushed his whole body on top of him, his coffee scented breath in his face with his eyes bearing down on him, pulled his cock out until only the tip was inside, and then thrust hard and fast. Squeezing his throat.

The heat and tightness in Tim's gut exploded, his eyes rolling in the back of his head as he came. He exploded his release, his legs squeezing Jethro's hips to hold him there, never let him go. His hand gripped Jethro's wrist as the other was wrapped around his shoulders.

Jethro grunted above him as he came, his eyes almost black in his climax and as it coated his inner walls.

Tim opened his eyes, he didn't know how much later, and found himself curled on his side, up against Jethro, head rested on his chest, over his heart. The steady strong beat a calming rhythm to listen to.

He threw a leg over his, his hand rising to his chest to play with his chest hair.

He didn't want to think about Abby's call. He didn't want to think about the fact Abby thought he was sleeping on the couch in exhaustion. As Jethro took care of him like a parent. He didn't want to think about how Abby would call in the morning, asking him if he was alright and if he could come over to her place.

No.

Tim just wanted things to be simple. And that was what Abby was. He hated to admit it, but Abby was a simple choice. She was a beautiful, smart woman that could make anyone feel good within minutes. So…why couldn't he love her like he used to? Why couldn't he be happy that she finally wanted to start something again, something he's wanted for a long time?

Jethro was why.

The man was complicated. He wasn't only a man that was older _and_ his boss. He was a man that was married four times, divorced three. Had emotional problems that would have any therapist quit, had demons that he never spoke about and drowned with work, bourbon, and building boats in his basement. He never locked the door to his house—unless he was over of course—and that was only some of the things that was going on with the man he was half lying on. And even with all that…he loved him.

He loved Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

Not Abby Scuito.

And he wouldn't be surprised if Jethro knew.

* * *

**A/N: PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

**This is only a two-shot so one chapter left, and yeah, the behavior is really OOC. But I couldn't get the story out of my head.**


	2. Gibbs

**Title: **Two Halves of a Whole

**Rating:** M

**Summary:** The man was his drug and he was the addict. He couldn't stop, no matter how wrong it was.

******Warning:** Dark, Slash, & Kink

* * *

**Two Halves of a Whole**

CHAPTER 2

The first time he was drunk… Well, barely.

The second time he was stressed… Actually he was really relaxed.

The third time…he really had no excuse… Besides finally getting what he wanted.

The moment he laid his eyes on the young and innocent Timothy McGee, something inside him seemed to snap or click into place. He had to have him. Gibbs wanted that young man and never let him go. But Tim didn't know yet.

When he joined the team, he still couldn't have Tim. It wasn't the right time and Tim wasn't ready. So, instead, he stood in front of the young man who thought he could leave, told him, "You belong to me now," and thus started the waiting game.

Gibbs used to be a sniper, so he was patient. When it came to solving a case, of course he didn't have patience, but when it came to finally getting what he wanted in the long run. Yes he was patient and he has been.

He worked to help Tim grow into the man he was now, a man that Gibbs loved like never before. He's slowly gotten Tim used to his closeness and touch; standing beside him when looking at his computer, so close their cheeks could touch, standing right behind Tim when looking at something over his shoulder, so close their bodies could touch. Petting his head when giving praise.

And it worked.

"Jethro," Tim sighed.

He groaned as he pushed harder, hiking Tim's leg higher on his waist, pushing himself deeper into the man beneath him. God, he loved the sounds that escaped that mouth. "Fuck," he grunted as Tim's ass clenched tightly around him and he pressed his mouth to Tim's, biting his pouty bottom lip.

He could remember the way Tim would always jump, tense, or slightly scoot over in the beginning when he came close. The poor young man had been so nervous around him. But he slowly became used to the closeness and Gibbs began to notice that he would slowly scoot closer even. Tim had even begun to get comfortable enough to stand close to him on his own, standing behind Gibbs when looking at something over his shoulder or leaning close to him when trying to show him something on his own computer or even fix it.

But, his patience could only go so far.

So when Tim came to him about his nightmares of Somalia, he served him some bourbon, drinking some himself but not enough to get him drunk. Not surprisingly Tim was a lightweight. After fighting his conscience for maybe a second, Abby was important to him after all, he made his move and was slightly surprised that Tim didn't fight him at all. His sweet mouth opened for him and his body surrendered.

They hadn't spoken about it the next morning, just got to work and Gibbs had suffered watching Abby fawn over Tim in worry. But when Tim told her he went to Gibbs for help with something, Abby had smiled and moved on. But not before thanking Gibbs for helping Tim and finally treating him like a Gibblet, also telling Tony and Ziva.

He did _not_ think of Tim as his child.

Gibbs slammed his hand on the wood for leverage, hitting Tim at a different angle and thrusting even deeper. Tim's head was thrown back as he gave a small cry, his blunt fingernails digging into his back. The delicious pain spurred him on, wanting more cries and scratches from Tim.

Pulling back, he yanked Tim up and against his chest, Tim's lean legs wrapping around his waist and squeezing him close and tight. His hot breath in his ear as their hips met in thrusts that gave the sounds from Tim that he craved.

Their relationship changed of course after that drunken night, they were closer though they never spoke of that night, and Gibbs wasn't happy. He was not happy watching Tim continue with that farce of a relationship with Abby. Abby; the woman who got to hold Tim, kiss Tim, and do things with him. But he was patient.

Tim showed up again at his house and he didn't even speak before he pulled the younger man in, shut and lock the door, and pushed him against it; devouring his sweet mouth. And the cycle continued. Tim came over, they spent the night, they didn't speak about it, went to work and lived life, and then Tim came over.

It used to be that he could be with Tim once a month, then it moved to every other week, to every week, to every few days. They couldn't _not_ be with each other and it angered and simmered in his blood that when he left, Abby was waiting for him.

Gibbs slammed harder at the thought of Abby. The Goth woman that didn't deserve Tim. He didn't either for that matter, but he wanted it more. And he was a man who got what he wanted. He pulled back a bit, enough for Tim to do the same and look into his eyes. Those green eyes darkened further as he thrust into him, his breath hitching by the feeling and no doubt what he saw in his eyes.

He was sure he scared Tim at times, he didn't blame him, but Tim knew he would never hurt him.

He crashed their mouths together and tasted the divine and unique taste of Tim, only Tim could taste of pure innocence and warmth. Tim gasped and they moved faster, tasting one another as their tongues met and another part of them that was becoming one.

His lips moved down as his hips snapped faster, his arm around Tim's waist tight and to the point. He wanted him right against him and never farther apart. His other hand trailed up to meet his lips that were sucking Tim's pulse point and again he had the urge to wrap his hand tight around that delicate pale neck.

Remembering the way the younger man reacted nights ago to him doing just that, he delicately spread his hand around that neck, Tim gasping and locking eyes with him. With a slight nod, Tim tipped his head back as Gibbs squeezed and thrust his cock hard into Tim. The look on Tim's face as his body quivered, he did it again and again, squeezing Tim's neck as he thrust before relaxing.

The pure pleasure on Tim's face, as his eyes rolled back and his hips stuttered in their movements, it all spurred Gibbs on further, harder, tighter. He couldn't get enough.

They were reaching their climax and only his trained ear was able to hear the vibrating over their grunts and hitching gasps. Glaring at the offending intrusion, he saw it was Tim's phone. They had set their phones aside in case of them receiving a case.

A dark voice in his head showed him his chance, to finally end everything that was happening and to finally have Tim completely. To finally just get what was his. Only pausing once and glancing at Tim to see if he noticed, he quickly flipped the phone open before going back to Tim, thrusting harder and faster. He didn't squeeze Tim's throat because he wanted to hear Tim's screams. And not just him. But he didn't remove his hand and let it just rest there as he felt every sound that left Tim's mouth.

"Jethro."

"You're mine Tim."

"Yes," Tim gasped, his head tilted forward as their foreheads touched. His and Tim's breaths mixing.

"Say it," he demanded. He wanted it clear.

"Yours."

"Louder!"

"Oh God! Yours!"

He thrust harder and faster, making Tim his for the rest of their lives. "Tell me," he grunted as he could feel his orgasm coming, but he held it back until Tim came.

"Yours Jethro."

"No," he grunted harder. He was so close, so was Tim. "Tell me you love me."

Tim's legs tightened as his whole body started to clench and spasm, getting ready to release his climax. "Ugh," he grunted. "Yes," he whispered.

"Say it." He wanted to hear it. And not just him.

"I love you."

"Louder!"

"I love you!"

Gibbs pushed him down hard on his back, no doubt the boat groaned under the treatment, and slammed into him one more time before they came together. Tim cried out as his body clenched around him tight and his blunt nails dug into his back, Gibbs' digging into his hip as he left his mark not only on his skin but inside him.

"Jethro," Tim sighed tiredly but with so much love Gibbs' breath hitched. He looked up at Tim as he whispered, "I do Jethro. I do love you."

Tim was ready.

* * *

Gibbs drove with Tim in the passenger seat. They had the weekend off and they were getting away after what Gibbs put into motion. Tim had returned to his apartment the previous night after leaving Gibbs and found Abby there in tears.

Simply, they broke up and Tim was finally all his. Tim didn't know it was him that caused Abby to find out, and he didn't plan to tell him. There was no reason to dwell on it when it was done and over with. No, it was time for them to spend more than a few hours together and not worry about being caught.

Pulling into the cabin that no one knew about, but was his secret getaway place he built, he grabbed their bag and let Tim inside. While Tim looked around, he lit the fireplace and put their things away before stripping out of his clothes.

Tim turned to him and softly smiled after blinking at his sudden nakedness. "Jethro?"

"Come here."

Doing as requested, Tim walked over to him and after giving Tim a long kiss that left both wanting more, he slowly stripped his younger lover. Smiling, he traced his rim where a plug was sitting and had been sitting since they left earlier that day. He then led Tim to the rug in front of the fire. Kneeling him down, he positioned him just right and told him to stay.

"Jethro?"

"Stay."

Gibbs walked back to his bag and pulled out something that he bought just for Tim. Never had he felt what he felt for Tim, not even with Shannon. This absolute need he had—a need to own Tim completely—was consuming. Hell, he caused Abby pain just to get what he wanted and he didn't feel guilty. And if he did, he would feel guilty for not feeling guilty.

He wanted to own Tim completely.

Turning to face Tim who was trying to see what he had, he unfolded it and let it fall smoothly through his rough hands. Tim softly gasped and Gibbs wondered if Tim had any idea what he planned to do with it.

Looking down at the light blue silk in his hands, he remembered when he had seen it and immediately knew it was for Tim. This…need he had lately had worried him and asking Ducky was out of the question. So he had researched and found that it wasn't worrisome, just that he had to be careful which he was. He would never put Tim in danger. Research had led him to a movie that he had rented. It was an erotic thriller that had creeped him out at the height of it, but one scene had struck and stuck with him since and when he found the light blue silk, he had not only known it was for Tim, but knew what he was going to use it for.

He held the ends in one hand so he could grab the middle and after opening it, he knelt in front of Tim who looked up at him with those big green eyes. "Do you trust me?" he whispered.

Tim's pale smooth hands reached out to spread on each side of his face and gave him a small peck before looking back into his eyes. "Yes."

Standing up, he walked behind Tim and after spreading the middle over his throat, he wrapped it around one more time before letting the rest run through his hands as he walked to the fireplace. Crisscrossing the silk, he hooked the fabric on a hook on the mantle before walking back to Tim, the rest of the ends dangling from his hands.

Gibbs kneeled down in front of Tim and looking into those green eyes, he saw nothing but love and trust that he smiled back at the younger man. After he had Tim remove the plug, Gibbs instructed Tim to rise up a bit so Gibbs could scoot forward to be between his legs. Once Tim was straddling him and Gibbs' cock was swallowed in Tim's ass, he gripped the silk and wrapped it around his hands, fisting it and gave a testing pull and thrust. The way Tim's head tipped back a bit as his breathing stuttered, a shot of pleasure ran through his body.

When Tim's eyes opened again to look at him, and he saw his eyes dilated and begging for more, he started. He pulled on the silk in his hands as he thrust, Tim's head falling back as he stuttered for breath. Breath that Gibbs controlled. Again he fisted more fabric to pull tighter as he thrust; Tim's mouth falling open with his eyes closed.

Tim thought he belonged to him, but it wasn't until now that he realized by how much.

Gibbs leaned forward to press a kiss to his neck, Tim feeling it beneath the silk as Gibbs felt Tim's neck work. Tim completely surrendered to him and he cherished it, held it close as his thrusts quickened and Tim's gasps filled his ears. He was finally his, all of his.

Body, soul, and mind.

All his.

Tim's arms tightened as he moved with Gibbs, rode him faster and faster as Gibbs continued to control his breathing. His, all his, every bit of Tim was his and he wasn't letting go. Never.

"J-Jethro."

"Cum for me," he grunted and watched with pure ecstasy as Tim let go completely. Quickly following and shooting his cum inside Tim, he released the silk and wrapped his arms around Tim as he leaned limply against him.

Catching his breath took a while as Tim continued to shake with the last of his orgasm, his ass clenching and unclenching around his cock. But he was finally able to calm down, he unwound one arm to loosen the silk from Tim's neck, glad there was no bruising. Kissing the pale smooth neck, he gently and silently moved them to lie down on the rug, feeling the warmth of the fire on their skin.

Tim was watching him silently, Gibbs staring back as he soothed his hands over any skin he could reach. Such delicate skin, all for him to touch and no one else.

"Jethro?" He hummed to let him know he was listening. "I can't live without you."

Blinking, he saw the truth in Tim's words, and though what they could possibly mean worried him, he had to agree. "Neither can I."

"If something happens to you—"

"You go on." The thought of Tim dying scared him, though there was a selfish and dark voice in his head that was wondering what Tim would do and smiled at Tim's next words.

Tim shook his head. "I can't live without you," he repeated and brought his hand up to cradle his cheek. "I go where you go, Jethro, even in death. I'd follow you with no regret."

The vow had his breath hitching and he reached up to cover Tim's hand that cradled his cheek. "Tim…I want you to live."

"There is no life without you," he whispered softly that Gibbs almost didn't hear him.

Closing his eyes, he leaned forward to kiss Tim and hold him close. "You are my life, without you there is none," he said in return.

Tim was his. And he was Tim's.

They were two halves of a whole. Without one the other was incomplete. Life was nonexistent without their other half and Gibbs knew what he would do if Tim was ever taken away from him, and Tim would do the same.

May the Lord forgive them.

**The End.**

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, definitely OOC behavior with Gibbs and Tim, but the story wouldn't leave me alone and this was how it turned out. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! They're appreciated.**

_Killing Me Softly_** was the movie I was referring to. **


End file.
